Kinky Reggae
Lyrics Uh, ah-oh-oh! I went downtown, (said,I went downtown) I saw Miss Brown; (said, I saw Miss Brown) She had brown sugar (had brown sugar) All over her booga-wooga. (over her booga-wooga) I think I might join the fun, (I might join the fun) But I had to hit and run. (had to hit and run) See I just can't settle down (just can't settle down) In a kinky part of town. Ride on; Don't you know I've got to (ride on), oh baby, Ride on; see I just can't settle down. (ride on) Oh, I'm a leavin' town. (kinky reggae) Kinky reggae, take me away! (kinky reggae, now) Kinky reggae, now! Oh, kinky reggae; all I've got to say, kinky reggae, now! Kinky reggae, oh baby! Kinky reggae, now! It's gonna be kinky reggae (keep it up). Kinky reggae, now! An' I would say: ride on, ride on, ride on (ride on)! Oh, ride on, baby! Ride on, come on, woo-o-o! (ride on) Wo-now! Eh! I went down to Piccadilly Circus; (ooh-ooh-ooh) Down there I saw Marcus: (oo-oo-oo-ooh) He had a candy tar (ooh-ooh-ooh) All over his chocolate bar. (oo-oo-oo-ooh) I think I might join the fun, (I might join the fun) But I had to hit and run. (had to hit and run) See I just can't settle down (just can't settle down) In a kinky, kinky part of town. Nice one; that's what they say, (nice one) But I'm leavin' you today. (nice one) Oh, darlin', please don't pay: (nice one) Mama say - mama say. Kinky reggae - kinky reggae, uh! Kinky reggae, now! Take it or leave it! Kinky reggae, believe it! Kinky reggae, now! Kinky reggae - it's gonna be: kinky reggae! Kinky reggae, now! Cuka-yeah, now! Kinky reggae - sca-ba-dool-ya-bung, baby! Kinky reggae, now, oh-oh-ooh! (Ride on!) Ride on! Come on, yeah! (Ride on) Riding on - riding on! Ride on, kinky reggae. Come on, ride on! Eh! Eh! Kinky, kinky, kinky as kinky (kinky reggae) can be ! Reggae! Eh! Kinky reggae! Let me hear ya say, now: kinky reggae, now. Oh! Kinky reggae! Kinky reggae, now! Kick it away! Kinky reggae - kick it away, now! Kinky reggae, now, oh! Ride on! /fadeout/ Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Chris Blackwell, Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: 1972 * Length: 3:40 * Musical key: A minor * Recorded at: Dynamic Sound Studios, Harry J. Studios & Randy's Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Mixed at: Island Studios, London, UK * Released on following albums: Catch A Fire (1973; Deluxe Edition 2001), Babylon By Bus (live, 1978), Talkin' Blues (live, 1991), Live! (live, remastered 2001) * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, acoustic guitar ** Peter Tosh, vocals, lead guitar ** Bunny Wailer, vocals, congas, bongos ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, piano, keyboards ** Winston Wright, keyboards ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion * Period of performances: 1973 - 1980 1999 hip hop remix version Live performances * 1973-05-24: Paris Theatre, London, Greater London (ENG) * 1973-07-11: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1973-10-31: Record Plant Studios, Sausalito, CA (USA) * 1973-11-27: Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, West Yorkshire (ENG) * 1975-06-16: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (USA) * 1975-06-27: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1975-07-07: Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (USA) * 1975-07-13: The Roxy Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-30 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-13: Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-20 (early): Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1979-11-25: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1980-05-30: Hallenstadion, Zürich (SUI) * 1980-06-03: Palais des Sports, Grenoble, Isère (FRA) * 1980-06-04: Parc des Sports, Dijon, Côte-d'Or (FRA) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-30: Plaza De Toros, Barcelona, Catalonia (ESP) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (FRA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1973-10-24 Capitol Studios Rehearsal: Capitol Studios, Los Angeles, CA (USA) Trivia * Kinky Reggae is a favorite of many fans, and was played during most Bob Marley concerts. Translations External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Kinky Reggae" Category:Bob Marley songs